Hero of the Poor, Traitor of the Rich
by Witty Sayings
Summary: When Guy's youngest sister, Alouette, comes to Nottingham, she is confronted by Robin Hood. As Héros des pauvres, she is like the Nightwatchman, but has worked longer and helped the poor longer. When Alouette becomes a spy for Robin, how far will she go to help and how far will she go to protect from the man that could break Guy. Robin Hood. Robin/OC Guy/Marian
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was thinking about this story for a while that if Guy had another sister. I hope you like it and when you review, favourite, or follow, ti means the world to me.**

Chapter One

The carriage was bouncing steadily on the rough dirt path as my guards and I were going to Nottingham. I stared out the window, wishing that I was having fun and helping as Héros des pauvres. I have heard of the Nightwatchman, but I was first. Compared to him, I was a legend, but I admired the Nightwatchman's work. In fact, all of us admired one another's work and learned for what they experienced in this line of work.

The carriage stopped and the one of the guards called, "Lady Alouette, would you like to come out?" he asked. I said no thank and to keep moving. Although my body was sore from sitting for too long in a bumpy carriage, I just wanted to get to Nottingham.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped and screams were heard. I saw a man flying across the sky and then he smacked into a tree branch. I instantly pulled out one of the daggers I kept hidden in my dress at all times. It was in my sleeve. As the carriage door opened, I drew it out to find the face of a man with mousy hair staring at me and smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked politely.

Another man came up and smiled and bowed, "We were wondering, my lady, if you could offer us your riches in help of the poor?"

"Alright, I snuck my dagger back inside the sleeve of the maroon dress I was wearing and gave them the gold and jewelry I had, but left out a precious pure silver locket that had a rose in the middle of it. I made sure to hide it in my dress the minute I heard my men screaming. They left, thanking me, with shocked expressions and their faces.

My men were groaning and moaning. I hiked up my skirts and walked all the way to Nottingham with a scowl on my face. Stupid men! Why can't they fight and protect 'innocent' women like me? I was only nineteen and had a long healthy life ahead of me. I didn't need a sword in my heart yet.

When I reached Nottingham Castle, on foot, I sweetened my expression. Hiding my emotions was one thing I'm good at, and fighting of course. Brother taught me how to use a sword at age three. It was a lot of fun.

I saw a leather clad figure with wavy short black hair and ice crystal blue eyes walking towards me. It took me a few minutes to register that it was my _grown_ brother. I ran up to him and he spun me around.

"Alouette!" He cried.

"Guy!" I shouted with glee and started to cry. I hadn't seen my brother ever since we came back to England.

Guy was crying into my hair and I cried into his shoulder. I missed him so much, yet something struck me? Where was Isabella? How was she doing with the terrible squire, Thornton?

Soon, Guy noticed that I had been attacked by outlaws for my dress with smeared with dirt, there was no escort, my heels were not on my feet, (I left them in the carriage), and the carriage was not there. AS an added bonus, my hair was messed up and plastered to my sweaty face. "Alouette, what happened to you?"

"Ambushed by some outlaws, money and clothing stolen." I noted like it was no big deal for I had little interest in lady accessories.

"HOOD!" Guy bellowed and I stepped back. I groaned and rubbed my temples. I was exhausted and needed rest.

"Guy, I am weary and must rest." I said. One, I needed to sleep, and two, Guy's rage was giving me a headache.

"Of course, follow me, sister." He offered me his arm and I accepted.

When we reached the chambers, I laid down on the soft silky bed and pulled the thick heavy velvet covers over me. My whole body relaxed from its tension and sleep took over me. I sighed and buried my face under the covers and pillows which lead me to my dreams…  
**...  
**

I woke up to a _thump_. I shot out of bed with a loud gasp. No, I wasn't scared, but startled. Who in their right mind would go into someone's chambers and wake them up at this time of night? Could they wait until morning?

It was the mousy haired man that ambushed my carriage today. I groaned and let myself fall into the comfy hill of pillow and blanket, but the man walked up and sat on the bed, with a respectable distance, across from me.

"What do you want from me? I already gave you money." I told to what I assumed to be Hood.

"No, I want to know why you are visiting Gisborne. I have never seen so much affection towards him, unless it's fake." He snorted.

My eyes flared like crystal ice fire and I slapped Hood hard across the face. He shouted ouch and rubbed it. Then, I was dragged out of bed and pinned to the wall. Hood's face was inches close to mine.

"Why did you do that?" He sneered.

"You-uh?" I started off. I felt so confused I felt groggy from my forced wake up. Wavy raven black hair ran in the family my long hair fell down and was in my face now.

"Guy is my brother!"

**...**

**Author's Note: What did you think? Should I keep going to do you not like it at all?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: If you are still reading, then thank you! Here is chapter two and it's longer!**

Chapter Two

Hood groaned and let go of me. I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a well-earned scowl. I was still sore and tired from today's carriage ride and ambush and my headache was acting up again. When I saw that he kept staring at me with an angry look, I shoved him to the window. Hood sighed and climbed down without any more words.

I climbed back into the bed and felt restless. As much as I tossed and turn, sleep would not come. I smacked the bed with my fists and climbed out retrieving the one thing I snuck from the carriage. My clothes that I wear as Héros des pauvres. It was very simple. A dark green cloak, dark green woolen jerkin and sweater with a dark brown leather bodice. It was very comfortable and the soft brown leather boots were very easy to run in. I didn't need a mask for my face for the cloak fully covered three quarters of it. I also had a belt to hold my weapons.

I snuck out and slithered down the castle walls and entrances easily with a full bag of jewelry and clothing in my hand. Sure it wasn't very useful, but at least I could give them something to start with. I skipped and dashed across the forest feeling the fresh and cold night air whipping across my face. It felt nice.

Suddenly, I heard pounding of feet and I stopped in my tracks. It was probably some outlaw. I grabbed two daggers from my belt and threw it in the directions I heard sounds. I heard groans and felt bad to see that it was part of the outlaw gang that ambushed my carriage. I grabbed the daggers out of the two men that lay at my feet and used the dresses to stop their bleeding and ripped the cloth of the dresses to wrap their wounds. As much as I felt horrible, it was good because they would not find my identity. Then, I saw a scraggly blond haired woman coming straight towards me while a holding a knife which could be easily take out of her hands. I took out a dart and blew it. It hit her hand and she fell down immediately. Then, I took it out and cleaned up the wound. I examined each of the wounds one more time. Not very deep which was good even though I never miss, only when I want to? Then, I dragged them to a place where I heard more murmurs, one of them belonged to Hood and left them there with some of the jewelry.

Then, I ran and only went to Clun and Knighton for dawn was approaching by the time I got to Nottingham. Most people would be tired, but I was wide awake. From the thrill and that I slept the whole day without even meeting anyone. I took off the clothes and changed into a violet dress. Then, I used a hair pain with the emblem many ladies of the court.

Then, I let the silver locket of my mother's show and smiled. I brought the locket to my lips and whispered with tears rushing down my face, "In memory of you, my lovely mother." A knock interrupted my silent prayer.

"Come in." I beckoned and Guy came in.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Well, thank you."

"May I show you around?"

"Of course."

I took Guy's leather clad arm as he lead me down the corridors explaining his job and his past sins, especially being betrayed by the woman he _used_ to love. _Marian_. A lady with dark curly brown eyes and sapphire eyes was walking towards us. Guy stopped her in her tracks and she smiled when she saw me.

"Sir Guy?" She questioned.

"Marian, this is my little sister, Alouette." I bowed my head low and then rose. "Lady Marian."

"Lady Alouette." She did the same thing on formal terms. Then, she turned to Guy and wet her lips. After she told him that the Sheriff wanted him and was in a fit. My expression changed to mock sympathy. He smiled and turned to leave. I stood there in front of Marian's peering eyes and instantly, my cheeks blushed red.

"May I show you around, Alouette?" she asked.

"I suppose. I have nothing to do." I said. Marian seemed kind enough even though she completely embarrassed my brother at the altar.

We took two white stallions and some food for a picnic for later and rode off without any guards. As the meadows of Locksley became visible, we started to talk.

"You were a former suitor of my brother. How?" I asked.

"He kept courting me and eventually I was forced into marriage. Do not get me wrong, Alouette. He is a generous and sensitive man when he isn't bullied by the Sheriff. Sadly for him, my heart belongs to another man." Marian swooned and almost fell off her horse.

I giggled. "Who is this 'other' man, Marian?" I guess she wasn't that bad.

"Robin of Locksley, or to Guy, Hood." It was my turn to almost fall of my horse. I grabbed the reins so harshly that my knuckles turned white and my face went pale.

"Are you alright, Alouette? You look sick." Marian seemed concerned and almost got off her horse to help me.

"I'm fine, Marian." I lied. I didn't want her to know that her lover snuck into my chambers just to ask why I cared for Guy.

"Don't lie to me. Just tell me!" Marian teased.

I took a deep breath and explained how Hood ambushed my carriage leaving me to walk barefoot with some other belongings across the forest on the sunny day of yesterday and when I arrived I went immediately to my chambers for I was too sore and tired from the long day of riding and walking. Then, at night, he came into my chambers and wondered why I showed Guy affection. Then, I told her how Guy was my brother and pushed to the window for him to leave. When I finished, Marian's mouth set in a thin line. I left out the part of about being Héros des pauvres.

"He didn't know and bad blood runs between Guy and Robin. I'm sorry that happened to you, Alouette. Guy told me you came to Nottingham to see him again, but I never saw you. I understand why you were not there at last's night supper." I patted her hand and told her that it was alright.

We hopped off the horses and ate the chicken, cheese, and fruits the picnic had to offer. It was nice to finally have a friend. My old lady in waiting was a bit too talkative and no one else seemed to bother to talk to me back in London. It was bustling and busy. Guy and I separated because he offered to find me a husband, but after I had seen Squire Thornton, I refused. I told him that I would find one myself which was obviously a lie. I am too scared to find anyone because of the man Isabella was sold to.

When we finished, our horses cantered slowly as we arrived back in Nottingham at midday. I hopped off to find Guy standing the entrance. He motioned for me to come and I followed.

"The Sheriff wants to see you for himself." Guy smiled. I nodded and let him lead the way. Meanwhile we talked.

"How was your ride with Marian?"

"Just fine." I left it at that. I chuckled and turned as if I had a secret.

When we reached the banquet hall, the Sheriff was on his throne. I walked down the stairs and then bowed so low that my head could have touched the ground or something like that. "I am delighted to finally meet you, My Lord Sheriff."

He barked at me to rise and examined me. "Hmm..what a beautifully girl, aren't you, missy?" My look was bewildered. I have never seen a man act like this.

"I mean, my lady," He sneered sarcastically. I didn't like the Sheriff at all. "You are both dismissed. Gisborne, Gisborne's little sissy." He mocked. I wanted to slap him for being so rude to my brother and me, but Guy just looked at the floor.

"Guy!"

"What?"

I waited until I couldn't hear the footsteps of the Sheriff anymore. "Do you let him treat you like that every day?!" I scolded.

"I have to, Alouette, you do not understand." He looked grimly at me and then left. I felt bad. I stormed to out into the corridors, hoping to find Marian. She seemed kind enough.

The halls were so confusing that eventually, I gave up and went back to my chambers. I sat on the bed and composed a letter to my dead Mother and Father in a genuine light brown leather bound journal.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I know that you are dead, but I feel the urgent need to write to you._

I growled and slammed my fist on the table. After, I scribbled with the inked feather and threw the journal on the bed even though it held many precious letters I have written before to anyone I loved. Guy, Isabella, Mother, Father. I couldn't think of anything to say. The words wouldn't flow. I walked to the bed and took the journal in my hands, feeling the smooth cover. I hugged it and hid in my trunk that was delivered this morning since mine was taken by outlaws.

I took out a piece of parchment and started to compose a letter to Marian for her generosity and her company in actually bothering to talk to me.

_ Dearest Marian,_

_Thank you for showing me around Nottinghamshire today. It was fun riding the stallions in the fresh meadows of Locksley and seeing the many people of Nottingham working on their Market day. I was grateful to see so many cloths and foods cooked by them. They are strong willed and spirited. I enjoyed hearing the rumors of the Nightwatchman and Héros des pauvres sneaking around and giving items for survival. _

_I also enjoyed talking to you about my life and hearing about your 'other' lover. Even though, I was a bit angered when I heard that you abandoned my brother at the altar, I could see why. I hope my brother finds a lady to care for soon. _

_Thank you for showing me around when my brother could not so willingly. I wish that we may have a wonderful time like that again. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Alouette_

I placed the letter inside an delicate envelope that the chamber has and sealed it shut. This time I was focused on finding Marian's chambers. I assumed that she was in the same noble ladies quarters as I. When I saw a girl walking with freshly laundered blankets, I tapped her shoulder and asked her where Marian's chambers are.

"I am going there, my lady. Do you need the Lady Marian for a specific reason?"

"I just needed a letter delivered." I told the wench.

"Would you like me to deliver it, my lady?"  
"I prefer to deliver it myself." She beckoned for me to follow. Even though the girl seemed innocent enough, I didn't trust many people and you had to get to know me in order to gain my trust. Even Marian hadn't fully gained my trust.

When the girl entered I followed right behind, towering over her. I was tall for my age and felt a bit like a giant. I thanked the girl and gave Marian the letter.

"Oh, thank you, Alouette." I said your welcome and left to my chambers. It was evening I was invited to dine with my brother and the Sheriff tonight even though I would rather be doing something more productive and useful.

I redid my hair and then walked down to the banquet hall where the Sheriff and Guy were already eating and I sat down and smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress. I eat very little for I already had some fruit and wanted to get this supper over with. I had something else to do. I faked my tiredness and left.

I pulled out the clothes I had been dying to touch. I pulled them onto my and pulled the droopy cowl over my head and then snuck out of the castle with the fruit from the basket delivered to my chambers and had the extra clothes and jewelry crammed in as well. I didn't worry much about people thinking if I was a woman.

When I reached Locksley, I dropped off the goods and darted from door to door to find that a green cloak was flying all over the place as well. I snuck closer to find it masked. I wanted to know who the Nightwatchman was, but I would never attack someone who helped for the good cause.

I ran in the direction of the Nightwatchman. He seemed occupied and I tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around and tried to punch me, but I dodged his attack. I saw a smile inside his cover over the mouth and I acknowledged the Nightwatchman silently.

"I will reveal my identity if you reveal yours." I disguised my voice. I waited for a response.

The Nightwatchman's shoulders tensed, but I placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. Then he spoke, "On three." We both grabbed our cowls and on three we removed them. The Nightwatchman also removed his mask and cover.

It was Marian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter, but it's still nice. Also, I wanted a Marian/Alouette scene because I think they could become great friends even though Guy was betrayed by Marian and Alouette did not have friends. Plus, Alouette's is new in Nottingham. Without further ado, I give you...Chapter Three!**

Chapter Three

I covered my mouth and started to laugh as she gently punched me in the shoulder. I delivered one right back. I couldn't believe that she was the Nightwatchman, I mean I kind of suspected, but not exactly.

"Who knew you were Héros des pauvres? I never guessed it?" She giggled. I threw the cowl of my cloak over my head and she placed the mask, cover, and cowl again.

We both sighed and Marian started, "Maybe we could team up and help the poo together?"

I grabbed her hands and stared her square in the eye, "Marian we can't. I'm sorry."

"We could do much better together!" She complained.

"You do not understand me. If we join, we double the risk of being caught plus people will think we can't do our jobs on our own. Have you ever heard any villagers saying that the two silent heroes work together? What will that do to our reputations? We can assist each other on what to give when we visit the villages, but not as Héros des pauvres and the Nightwatchman. I know we could do much better together, but I am still worried about our risk of being caught. I want to reveal myself, but that is not possible and we are much more valuable alive. Understand?' I explained.

Marian dropped her eyes to my boots and nodded. "I understand, Alouette." I gave her a quick hug and then warned her that dawn was coming for the night sky didn't look as dark when I came to help the villages. We shook hands and ran in different directions, not turning back.

**…**

My head felt heavy and dizzy as I tried to lift it from the soft warm pillow that gave me rest. It slammed back onto the pillow and I slept a little more. A headache was forming and I groaned. What's wrong with me? Am I ill? I mustn't be, I mean of course it was chilly last night, but I still had a warm wool cloak. When I noticed that my Héros des pauvres outfit was still sprawled out on the floor and I heard footsteps on the cold cobblestones of the castle, I ran to them, even though my head and body were protesting, and grabbed them. After I shoved them into the closet while and then climbed back under the covers of my bed right when a noisy knock on the door was heard.

"Alouette, may I come in?" It was Marian's voice. I groaned into my pillow, but told her to enter. I wasn't up for visitors right now.

When she saw the covers tremble and my most likely pale face, Marian shrieked. "Alouette, are you alright?!"

She sat on the bed and felt my head. Her hand was cold to the touch and it felt like ice was on my hot skin. I shivered and pulled the covers tightly around me. "I don't know, Marian."

"You must have fallen ill from last night. I mean walking all day under the harsh sun and for two nights, not much rest and freezing weather, I mean, weigh the options." I nodded and snuggled more, wanting sleep to come badly, but it wouldn't come to me.

"I will fetch Guy." Before she exited the chamber, Guy was right in the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude, I saw the door was open…" Guy saw my pale complexion and nodded as Marian explained my symptoms. He ran to my bed and felt my temperature. After, my brother pulled the covers even tighter around me so I would not shiver anymore. "Marian, can you fetch Matilda." As far as I knew, Matilda was a wonderful physician.

"Of course, Guy." I relaxed and closed my eyes as Guy pulled up a chair near my bedside and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Go to sleep." He whispered.

**…**

I heard a woman fussing and saw her pushing Guy aside and she had some kind of tiny bottle in her hand with some weird liquid inside. I groaned for I didn't want anything inside my belly, especially not some bad tasting tonic.

"Drink this, lass," Matilda started. I moaned even more and shook my head. "It will make you feel better!" she chimed.

I weakly swatted her hand away and I could tell that she lost her temper. "Drink it or I will shove it down your throat!" Even though she was bluffing, I didn't want to anger the woman even more. She felt my head and snapped at Marian to fetch a wet cloth.

"Influenza is going around everywhere!" Matilda informed and started to dab my head. "Sorry to scare you, lass. I'm a physician and had plenty of naughty children to deal with today. What's your name?"

"Alouette." Guy informed and Matilda's eyes sparked with realization.

"The youngest Gisborne child. I remember bringing you into the world." She sighed and then placed the mostly dry towel away and sloshing it in the water again. After, she handed it to Marian while she fluffed my pillows and retucked me in.

"I will be back in the afternoon. Make sure Alouette is eating and keep a cool cloth on her head, Marian. And Guy, let no visitors into her chambers." She ordered. Guy thanked her and offered coins, but she refused most of them. "I do this for the love of healing, not money." I smiled, now remembering the nice woman Matilda was in my childhood.

Guy left the chambers asking Marian if she can inform him how his younger sister is doing and if anything is wrong. Marian said yes and then Guy left, gently closing the door behind him.

"I guess no Héros des pauvres tonight!" Marian teased. I sighed, letting my head drown in the sea of silk pillow.

"I guess." I reluctantly agreed.

"Are you going as the Nightwatchman tonight?" I inquired in a whisper. My throat felt like dry sand paper and my eyelids were drooping over my eyes.

"Yes, why do you ask that, Alouette?"

"Marian, take the basket of fruit and one of meals to give to the poor. They need it more than I. Many people are ill, especially in Nettlestone." I instructed.

"Alright, I will take _half_ of your fruit from the basket and _half_ of your supper." I wanted to shoot out and argue, but I only protested weakly. "No, all!"

"Alouette, you are ill and will only get worse unless you eat, speaking of which, you should eat some fruit now." She gave me an apple and some grapes which were tasteless. How I yearned for the rich and juicy taste of the grape and crispness of an apple. I wished I could taste any food, but my stomach would not agree. I took the bowl and vomited in it.

Marian dipped the washcloth in water and gave it to me. I cleaned my mouth and she took the bowl in order to exchange it for a new one.

I felt so useless. I wanted to be up and running or even walking a billowy dress. This made me feel low because I really wanted to be Héros des pauvres right now. I wished that I had a thicker cloak for winter since it was coming.

When Marian came back, I she gave me a goblet of water in which I drank to soothe my fire hot throat. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I felt as if Marian had grown to be a real friend, one that I could _almost_ fully trust. I was still worried since she was connected to Hood.

"Marian, may I tell you something?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to offer you my friendship. You have been so sweet and generous that I could have not resisted."

Marian blushed and then told me, "Alouette, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

**...**

Author's Note: I feel bad for making Alouette sick, but that's how Alouette and Marian's bonding went deeper as friends. Please review! It really helps with my stories. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short. I hope you like it. I was on the edge of my seat to finish it!**

Chapter Three

I got better over the course of the week and felt the juicy taste of fruit in my mouth once again. Marian and I have been spending much time together in my chambers while I was ill and I was relieved for Hood did not even come near the castle and left me alone. I doubled the numbers of daggers hidden in my dress. Two, one in each sleeve, and two on each thigh because of him.

I dressed up as Héros des pauvres and snuck out which had been my daily routine ever since I had recovered. I bought a thicker cloak so I would not grow ill again.

As I ran silent through Sherwood, I thought to myself, what would Guy say if he knew I was Héros des pauvres? Would he tell the Sheriff or will I be driven away by him to retreat in France? My heart raced I hoped never to be discovered by him. My thoughts were interrupted by a figure slamming into me and we rolled down the hill.

I kept silent for it would blow my cover and tried to shake the figure off of me with failed results. Eventually, the figure grabbed my wrists and pinned them while another figure grabbed my feet which made me outnumbered. I guessed that it was Hood since I could tell by the voice, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

I tensed up even more, but remained silent. "I heard from someone that the Nightwatchman and Héros des pauvres revealed each other to themselves and I was wondering if we could do the same. I am Robin Hood." He whispered slowly. I shook my head knowing that it was Marian that told Hood, but he was her lover which made a difference even though I despised him.

"Please." He pleaded. I struggled some more, but Hood just sat there.

The thing that betrayed me was my cowl. I lay my head back on the cold soft grass, giving up on trying to escape, just letting Hood hold me captive and his accomplice. The hood slipped to far back and revealed my face. I shot up and kicked the outlaw holding my feet. He doubled up in pain while Hood tightened his grip on me. I struggled more and more, but he was made of iron. I wished that I wore a mask to hide my face. How could I have been so stupid to not hide my face?

"Alouette?"

…

I did not sleep at all when I came back last night. All I could think about was what Hood forced me to promise. I had to be a spy in order to protect the identity of Héros des pauvres and if Guy was to be safe. I reluctantly agreed and ran away, with hot tears of shame running down. I was too jumpy and on my way to Marian's chambers, something tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around to find Guy staring at me with concern. I was violently trembling and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"Alouette, are you alright? You are pretty alert. What happened?"

"Oh, I was ambushed last night while visiting Knighton." I lied which only made my position worse. Guy eyes widened, but I lied again to cover it up, "Some guards saved me and I was perfectly fine. I escaped _untouched_, do not worry, brother." He nodded and murmured to himself something that I couldn't hear then walked off.

As I made my way again to Marian's chambers, I was grabbed by the waist and was dragged into an empty corridor. A yelp escaped me, but it was not loud enough to be heard in the empty hall.

"I saw you talking with Gisborne. Did you tell him?" Hood's voice sneered into my ear.

"No, and would you let go?" I snarled while pushing away from him. "Be warned, I will not be your spy if you keep treating me like dirt." I crossed my arms and Hood sighed.

"I'm sorry for the aggressiveness. You see, Alouette, your brother and I have bad blood running in our veins. It just makes me hate the Gisborne family line naturally. Can we start over?" Hood placed his hand out and I grabbed and shook it.

"Deal."

…

When I reached Marian's chambers, I placed a well-earned scowl which made her stare at me with sad and pleading eyes. She wondered what she had done wrong. I was going to tell her how I suffered because of her. Of course I was angry.

"How could you tell Robin Hood that I was Héros des pauvres? My cover was blown last night and I had to swear that I would be a spy at Nottingham Castle or my identity and the safety of my brother is out?" I shouted. Marian looked down and played with the folds of her black dress.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

I sat down on the bed. "Sorry is not enough! Do you know I hide four daggers in my dress because I am scared Hood will attack me or how I was grabbed and _checked _on by Hood?" I softened my tone because I saw tears escape her eyes, "I'm frightened, Marian. You have put me in a risky situation." Marian shook her head and started to sob more.

I got worried. Marian would usually try to rationally explain why Hood was like that. My heart started to pound as she hid her face and I wondered why she was sniveling. Marian pointed behind me and I slowly turned.

It was a scraggly blond haired woman who aimed an arrow with her hand shaking and said, "I think Gisborne and the Sheriff would like to know about this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to upload! If you are still reading, I thank you! **

**...**

Chapter Five

My heart pounded and I turned to face the woman. I felt a bit irritated because she seemed to be everywhere even though she had no idea how to hold a bow. I was like lighting. I smacked the woman unconscious and then bound her hands and then blindfolded her with a seam from my skirt. After, I ran to Marian hugging her. I kept whispering, 'it's alright', but I was curious, why was she crying? Marin is not a weak girl and that was one thing I noticed about her from the minute I met her. A knock interrupted the silence and I hid the woman under the bed while Marian wiped her eyes. I opened the door to find Guy who flashed a look of embarrassment at us. I smiled and told him to come in, with Marian's consent.

"Are you alright, Marian?" He seemed really worried. I could tell how he still loved her.

"Marian was just sad about how her father died." I lied. Marian gave me a silent thank you.

"Why?"

"She saw a trinket that her father gave to her mother and then felt remorse and pain. If you will excuse us, Guy, I was just about to leave. Maybe," Marian shook her head slightly. I could tell she had a soft spot for Guy hidden somewhere the way she hesitated, "you could comfort the Lady Marian. Guy, she needs a shoulder to cry on." I waited until Marian quickly accepted Guy's arm and I smiled as she gave me a small smirk. Then, Guy grinned while Marian turned away. I loved playing matchmaker sometimes, when it was necessary of course. After, I dragged the woman to my chambers and then covered her with some blankets. After, I snuck her down the corridors, which wasn't so hard to do, and got a cart to place her in. The guards were not bright, so they didn't ask. Only the brightest asked and I told them that it was some clothing. They allowed it to pass and then I went on.

As I left Nottingham, I placed a bandage on the woman's head even though the damage was not bad. Mother always said to be kind to your fellow man. When, I reached the forest, Hood was standing there, leaning on his bow. I hopped down and smiled. "I got your message. What is it, Alouette?"

"When of your gang members came into Marian's chambers and did something to make her cry, Robin. She also aimed the arrow at me too. Robin, she knows my secret." I uncovered the blankets to show a blindfolded girl. I undid the blindfold and then unbound her hands. After I half dragged half carried the woman to Robin. He let her down on the forest floor and glared at the unconscious figure.

"I will make sure Kate never bothers you again. She will be kicked of the gang, you have my word." Hood promised.

"What will you do?"

"I will swear her into secrecy and then make her leave. You know, Alouette, she hasn't been all that helpful." I nodded a thank you to Hood.

"Alouette?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if I could finally show you the camp or at least get to know you better." He gave me a mischievous grin and I giggled.

"Is that a yes, my lady?"

"Maybe some other time, I need to return to the castle." He started to stare at me as if I was the most precious thing on the earth. I waved at him and he snapped out of his trance. I giggled and hopped over the seat of the cart and rode back to Nottingham Castle.

Why was he staring at me like that? He cannot develop feelings for me. Nor can Marian develop feelings for Guy. I would not like to be responsible for their heartbreak. Maybe he thought I was Marian because he never got to see her and missed her. That was the explanation. I forced myself to believe it whether I liked it or not.

...

Marian and I were dining together. She invited me to Knighton Hall. It had been rebuilt over the last two years, but had an empty feeling as if someone was missing. Sir Edward of Knighton was what was missing. I sighed and refused most of the food and refreshments given to me. For some reason, I felt unwanted. An unnatural chilly wind kept swaying in the dining room, but I pressed it out of my mind. I tried to make small talk with Marian, but the first couple of attempts failed. After, I asked her how it was like with my brother today.

"It was really lovely. We talked about our younger lives. I told him when I was little, I used to despise Robin Hood. Although, I didn't mention that I love him because I truly believe that Guy has had enough heartbreak for a lifetime, if you know what I mean. After, we rode horses in Knighton Meadow and admired the scenery it had to offer. We also raced our horses in circles around the meadows. I do not think that I had such a fun time for a while. I think we both deserved a break from our real lives."

I wished that would have been everyday like Marian, but that wasn't possible. When no one was in the dining hall, "Are we still on for helping each other as Héros des pauvres and the Nightwatchman?" I asked with a smirk spreading across my face.

"We wouldn't we be?" Marian laughed.

...

**Author's Note: Sorry about Robin starting to love Alouette, but it has to go with the story. Fortunately, Marian still gets a lover!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this makes up for it. Also, I will start making Alouette fall for Robin.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Marian and I were out and about at night. We have already divided the provisions. We checked them one more time before heading out. As we left, Marian placed a hand on my arm. I turned and stared at her in the eye with a worried expression. "What is it, Marian?" She sighed and led me back into her chambers. After we sat on the bed and she looked at the ground with sorrowful eyes. After a couple of long moments, she stared at me with tears filling her sapphire eyes.

"Alouette, I can't concentrate on the Nightwatchman tonight." She sighed, placing her chin on the cup of the her hand. I gave her a hug.

"Why not, Marian? Tell me what tis troubling you? I am very curious?" I said, nudging her shoulder and chuckling weakly.

"Ever since I had spent time with Guy, I have noticed something and felt something like regret. Whenever I think of Robin, I see your brother, Guy. Every time I see him in my dreams, I think of the betrayal I have done to Guy. What's a woman to do, Alouette? I am so conflicted between the two. The kisses between me and Robin are just not the same as they use to be." I kept rubbing Marian's back. I partially listened to her, but then my thoughts drifted to Hood. The way he smirks when there is a plan or useful information afoot or when he just seems, full of glee. The way his green eyes spark with excitement. I sighed again as Marian kept explaining. When she finally noticed I was lost thinking about Hood's looks and personality, she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Are you ready to go, Alouette?" I nodded.

We split up once we were out of the castle. Instead of going to all the villages. Marian and I made a system. We divided the villages in half and half would be mine and the other half, Marian's. Nettlestone, Clun, and Nottingham would be hers and Longborough, Nottingham, and Locksley would be mine. I wish I didn't have to go to _Locksley_, that's where Hood use to be the Lord of. Although, I was a bit happy because I might run into him. I would get to see him again! I don't why this made my heart flutter, but it did. I gave myself a slap. Me, falling for Robin Hood? What's next? The Sheriff caring for the children of Nottingham? I must be going insane, I'm tired, or I'm starting to fall for Robin Hood. I shook my head and started to drop the food at the cottages. I spent a little extra time in Locksley because of hope for Robin Hood coming in. I sighed after no Hood appeared.

At night, I took off my Héros des pauvres outfit and folded it to place it into the closet. Then, I placed a nightgown and tucked myself in bed. My thoughts betrayed my beliefs. I thought of something that I would regret. I _love_ Robin Hood.

* * *

The next morning I thought about it. This is ridiculous. I have been here for a short time and already I am in love with an outlaw that I have run into a few times. Sure, he is handsome, but I must have been tired. It was a long night and Marian was pouring out her feelings. I changed into a green dress and braided my hair down my back. A knock was heard at my chamber door and Guy walked in. I smiled and gave him a hug. He gave me a hug back.

"Good morning, my dear sister!" He beamed. I looked shocked, but said good morning back. I haven't seen Guy in a such a good mood.

"What are you so happy about, Guy?' I asked with curiosity. I can't believe it because Guy wasn't always the most cheerful person in the world. I sighed and let Guy explain how he was going on a morning ride with Marian. That was why Guy was so happy. He was going to spend the day with the woman he loved.

"So are you going to kiss? I teased. He looked at me with a '_really' _expression and then he smiled.

"No, it's just a friendly ride." He protested. Then he stood up and walked out bidding me good bye. I snickered as he left because friendly was not what the ride was for. Guy and Marian are starting to have feelings for each other.

I walked out of my chambers and went to the stables where I could have a relaxing ride. I sighed and smiled as I rode out of the castle. The meadows, which Marian had shown me the second day I was here, where a perfect spot on a nice sunny day. My luck didn't hold long because it started to pour down rain out of nowhere. Sadly, I did not take a cloak with me so I kicked the horse's thighs and ran into the forest where a shelter of trees and branches. I looked around for a drier spot, but there was none. Suddenly, an arrow was shot in my direction and landed in the tree which was next to me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not so happy with this chapter too, but I liked the ending and thought that it could be used to spice the story a bit more.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I turned around to find a man, not one from Robin Hood's gang, pointing a bow at me. He smirked, but I didn't widened my eyes. That would be a sign of weakness and I did not wish that upon myself. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. I reached and grabbed the hilt of the dagger that was in my sleeve. If I was to go down and be captured, I would go down with a fight. "Don't worry, my lady. I won't hurt you." He chuckled, he let down the string and pulled a piece of rope out. I chuckled and smiled cruelly.

"I think it tis you who should be worried." I retorted with a sarcastic tone hinted in my voice. He came closer, but I stood my ground.

"What makes you think that you, Lady Alouette of Gisborne, defeat me, a man who is much stronger than yourself?" I smiled and pulled out the dagger as he was coming closer. I had no intention of hurting him, just scaring the life out of him. I threw the dagger and it missed him by an inch. He looked like he jumped out of his skin, but just came closer. "Very cute, my lady." I pounced when he was just a couple of feet away. I kicked his gut, smashed a fish into his temple, and finished it off by grabbing his wrist, hauling it to the ground, and bending it past the breaking point. He howled in pain.

"Listen to me, very carefully. If I ever see you again, I will be much harsher. Understood?!" I screamed he nodded and bounded off, with tears coming out of his eyes. As I walked over to retrieve my dagger from the tree, I heard a whimper near me. I pulled it out and placed the dagger back in my sleeve where it belonged. After, I cautiously walked over as the whimper continued to become louder. I turned to find a women with curly black hair, like myself, and blue eyes that were red and skin that was blotchy and tear stained. She was dressed in a mud streaked and torn yellow dress. I realised who it was. "Isabella!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her. She wrapped them back around me.

"Oh, Alouette, I thought I would never see you again!" She buried her face into my shoulder and I hugged her tighter. I had realised that I had fought and beaten the squire Thornton. Isabella sniffled and asked, "Are you married?" I shook my head and was glad that I was not. "You are too old to be a maid." She laughed as she used her sleeve to wipe her running nose. Isabella was a girl, last time I saw her, of high class and would normally never do this. She chuckled and I took her hand. We walked over to my horse and I realised that it stopped raining. I helped Isabella up on my horse and I swung over it. Right before I rode off, I noticed that she had become much scrawnier.

"Isabella!"

"I know," she sniffled, "I have been brutally abused!"

Right before I took off, a man appeared from the trees. I groaned even though my heart protested those feelings and fluttered. It was Robin Hood. "Hello, Robin."

"Hello, Alouette." That was when his careless and childish smile was wiped away as he stared at Isabella. "Who is this, if I may ask?"

"This is Isabella of Gisborne, my sister." He still looked confused. "She was being attacked and abused by that horrid Squire. Anyways, we were about to ride back."

"May I speak with you, Alouette?" Isabella stared and started to tremble. I placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring that I wouldn't be long and everything was going to be alright.

"What is it, Robin?" I hissed.

"I saw you being attacked, and I," Robin stuttered. I shrugged and demanded a response. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Anything new on Nottingham Castle?"

I shook my head. "Robin, I don't know anything. I don't even know where they meet, those Black Knight fellows."

"Alright, I will show you tonight, but you mustn't tell anyone." I nodded. "Now go on ahead."

The whole ride, while Isabella was explain her worst years with Thornton, I thought about Robin. He seemed interested in me. The way his eyes looked as if he couldn't stop facing me and the way he actually cared. I stopped myself and strictly warned that I was only his spy, besides Marian who was caught once before. The only reason he was showing generosity was because I was the key to information on the Sheriff and Guy. I sighed and looked back, hoping that maybe Marian just might fall for Guy so that I could have Robin to myself.

* * *

When we reached the castle, Guy was already out to meet us. I hopped off, but Isabella fell off due to the lack of water, food, and rest. Guy caught his other sister and carried her away inside the castle. Marian came with a smile spread wide across her lips, but it changed into a frown. "Who was that, Alouette?"

"It was my elder sister, Isabella." Marian nodded.

"Would you like to go on a ride?" I shook my head and grabbed her wrist. Then, I pulled Marian away from the peering eyes of the guards. I glanced around the area to make sure no one was watching or listening in on our conversation.

"Marian, I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you falling for Guy?" Marian's face was conflicted. She bit her lower lip and stared away from me. I clasped my hands together and waited for a response, but no words would even cross her lips for a start. "Marian, I require an answer. It's just yes or no."

"I think I am." Marian murmured. That was when her eyes widened and filled with tears. I turned to find Robin Hood, leaning on his bow and staring sorrowfully at his wife who was already falling for another man that wasn't him.

"Robin, she didn't mean it like that!" I shouted, but it was too late because he charged at Marian and pinned her to the wall, gently.

"Why betray me, my love?"

"I don't know. I think it was just the kindness that Guy-"

"Guy! Already on first name terms, what happened to Gisborne, hmm?"

"I'm sorry, my love."

"No, you lost the right to call me that." Robin darted away leaving Marian to tremble and stare right where Robin was standing a moment ago. She rushed away, covering her eyes and was wailing. I regret ever asking whether she was falling for Guy. I just messed up the love between the outlaw and his lady just because of my own jealously of Marian and Robin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not really a lot of action, just sort of a filler chapter. Sorry for making Robin hate Marian, but it has to be that way if the pairing would be Robin/OC. Never fear, Marian gets Guy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I shook my head and picked up my skirts. Then, I started to run after Marian, hoping that she would listen to my pleas. After Marian was out of sight, I still ran, but I tripped and fell over my skirt and onto the cement of the stories. I shook it off and kept running. When I reached the chambers, I inhaled deeply, wishing that she would respond. I kept knocking the wooden chamber door, but no reply. I started to kick the door, but it came to the close conclusion that it was locked. I sighed and walked back to my chambers.

I changed out of the heavy dress that was already wet, and changed into a lighter dark blue dress. A knock interrupted my silence. I jumped out of my skin and shouted, "One minute!" I shoved the mud stained and torn dress under the bed and then walked calmly to answer the door. Guy was there, standing with a sorrowful expression. I felt something in my heart telling me that this was about Isabella. I ushered him in and he started to feel the texture of the desk. "What happened to Isabella, Guy?" Guy stared at the ground. I saw something that felt as if it was forbidden to see.

"Isabella has recovered, but she won't even see me, Alouette! What is a man to do if his own sister doesn't want to see him?" I walked over to Guy and gave him a hug.

"Talk to her, Guy. Tell her that you wish to apologize. That way, the bad blood that runs in her veins will vanish. She has too much prejudice by your actions and assume that you haven't changed at all, but I do not assume that, brother. If you are too of a coward to confront Isabella, write her a letter in apology. My opinion is that you speak and ask for her apology." Guy took a deep breath and started up at me. I noticed his eyes filled with sadness. I nudged his shoulder and he started to laugh. "You smiled, I did my job."

"At what, being an annoying sister?" Guy teased. I rolled my eyes and he started to make his way out of the chamber. "Honestly, I would like to give my thanks to you, sister. I will try to chat with Isabella." I nodded and he closed the door behind me. The sun was just setting. Guilt invaded my heart. Robin. Marian. The Outlaw and His Lady. I messed everything up. As much as I envied Marian because she had Robin Hood, I had to fix everything. I placed a cloak that was dark blue, like my dress, but the hue of the cloak was just a bit darker, and made my way towards the stables. I chose a dark brown horse to blend in the night.

I hissed Robin's name and he just appeared. I felt as if my life and heart stopped for one moment and then crossed my arms over my chest. "Now how did you know I was here?" I cocked an eyebrow and he gave me a slight grin. I could tell in his eyes that hurt has invaded him and he was too conflicted about Marian.

"I've been up all night daring to wish that either Marian or you would come." He looked in the direction of Nottingham Castle.

"Robin, I was the one to ask if Marian had growing affections for my brother. I am to be held responsible for this situation." Robin frowned and glared at me. "Robin, Marian is in her room, sobbing like the heavens and wishing that she never said anything to me! I tried to come into her chambers and reason with her, but that is not possible! You love her don't you?" I asked with a small flicker of hope in my voice. Robin had to love Marian. From the rumors I have heard, it had to be true.

"Yes." He seemed a bit reluctant. I started to breathe faster. Did Robin already decide to give his heart to another? But he can't! As much as my jealously clashes with their love, it can never be! I sighed and stormed off, on my horse, while Robin was calling, "Alouette!" If Robin truly loved Lady Marian, than he wouldn't be so hesitant to answer. He should have held his head high and screamed, without daunt, that he loved Marian and would do anything for her. With the cold air whipping across my face, I decided to concentrate on the road ahead of me. The coldness reminded me of my jealously.

When I reached the castle, I headed straight for my chambers. When I reached my chambers, I threw the clothing onto the floor and changed into a nightgown. I placed wool leggings under. After, I threw myself into the bed and shivered under the covers. Robin and Marian are still committed to each other, right?

* * *

The next morning, I changed into a red dress and headed straight towards the Council of the Nobles. I took my seat besides Guy and eyed the chair of Knighton. I gulped, wishing that Marian would arrive with a smile on her face, but she did not come. When everyone was seated and ready, Vaisey started, "My dear Lords and Ladies, the Nightwatchman and Héros des pauvres are causing havoc in my shire. It seems as if they have teamed up. The people are getting more food than they needed before and now they double. I noticed that some children were a bit fatter than their original scrawny selves. I CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! RIGHT NOW, YOU SEND YOUR GUARDS NOT FOR HOOD, BUT FOR THESE WANNABE HOODS! Understood?"

I scoffed out loud. He thought that we were the wannabes? Hood should have been the wannabe? I have worked much longer and much harder than Hood! He was just more popular because he acts in front of the Sheriff. Meanwhile, Marian and I are much more clever and never get caught. The Sheriff stared at me and I started, "How can you be sure they are wannabes? Maybe they have been working much longer than Hood." I remarked.

"Doubt it." Vaisey dismissed. After a long grueling hour of what seemed to be forever, the Council of the Nobles was dismissed. I ran to Marian's chambers and knocked on the door. No response. When, I kicked the door open I found Marian, sprawled out on her bed. Her skin was pale and she was moaning and groaning. I rushed over to her side.

"Marian? Marian?" I asked frantically. No response. "Help, the Lady Marian is ill!" I screamed. Guy came rushing and saw the tears run down my cheeks.

"Fetch for Matilda quickly." He nodded and dashed out of the chamber.

"I'm sorry for my wrongdoing, Marian. Please do not be ill because of the anxiety that I have caused you."


End file.
